The Pack (episode)
Intro Rosa meets the Pack and Van Kleiss tries to tell Rosa her past. Script (Teleport noise) Biowulf: Any luck? Breach: Not yet. Rex isn't here. Biowulf: Good. Master's plan is to use these bombs. Van Kleiss: Correct. I intend to use the bombs to blow the Providence base up. Rex: I don't think that will happen. Van Kleiss: Ah, the hero finally returns again. Rex, I'm afraid that your too late. Rex: No, not really. Providence saw you come in. Van Kleiss: And how is that? Rex: Camera footage. (Rex gets his Smack Hands out and uses them on Biowulf. Then Rex changes his machines to the Rex Ride.) Breach: Hey Rex. Rex: What is it now, Breach? (Breach throws her teleports at Rex and he dodges them with his Rex Ride) Van Kleiss: Any luck. (I-bol nods yes) Van Kleiss: Perhaps another time. (screen changes) (A screen shows Van Kleiss) Rosa: Uh, who is that. Rex: Van Kleiss. Rosa: Why is he attacking Providence? Rex: Well, he is evil and he doesn't like Providence. Rosa: Oh. What about those E.V.O.s? Rex: Their the Pack. Rosa: Oh, alright. (Back at Abysus) Van KLeiss: I-bol has found another human in Providence. Show me the human. (I-bol shows it) Van Kleiss: That's no human.... That's Rex sister. Today a new enemy has returned. (Revolution song) (Back at Providence) Caesar: Van KLeiss came to Providence? Rex: Yes, bro. Caesar: I'm not sure if your aware of this, but Van Kleiss is trying to maneuver Rosa to Abysus. Rosa: How? Rex: He has his way. He did it to me. Rosa: Did what? Rex: Maneuver you. Rosa: Oh. Caesar: Well, according to my tracker devise, Van Kleiss has left the building and took his bombs with him. Dr.Holiday: The only way for you to be safe is to keep Van Kleiss away from you or you could fight him. For now, White wants you to do your usual routine. (screen changes to Abysus) Van Kleiss: I have a plan, Biowulf. Use this devise to think that she has found her father. Got it? Biowulf: Yeah. (Back at Providence) (Biowulf knocks on Rex's room) Rosa: Huh? Is this a trick? (Biowulf uses the devise to trick Rosa) Biowulf (Rafael's voice): No, I'm your dad. Don't you remember me? Rosa: Um.... I have amnesia, so no. Biowulf (Rafael's voice): Well, get in this. Rosa: A bag? Why? Biowulf (Rafael's voice): So I can give your memories back into your brain. Rosa: Oh, alright. (Rosa gets in the bag and Biowulf ties it up. Then they go to Abysus) Rosa: Are you done finding the place? (Biowulf opens the bag up) Biowulf: Where here. Rosa: Your that dog boy. Van Kleiss: Welcome, Rosa. Rosa: I'm not welcome to ant evil weirdo. Especially you, Van Kleiss. Van Kleiss: So, Rex has introduce me to you, right. Rosa: (sighs) Yes. (Rex shows up with his boogie pack) Rex: Your not maneuvering my sister. Van Kleiss:How are you... (Rex and Rosa all ready flew away from Abysus) (screen changes) (Back at Providence) Caesar:So, your back? Rex:Yeah. White Knight:It seems that Van Kleiss is tricking all the new members of Providence. Agent Six:That means that Rosa is not safe. White Knight:Correct. Van Kleiss will be stopped. Category:Episodes